


L’étrange cas du manque de cervelle de monsieur Nick Burkhard, ou : Hank a compris l’essentiel depuis longtemps.

by Taraxacum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hank a tout compris depuis longtemps, Obscur_echange 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le monde est devenu dingue et des maniaques veulent tuer Nick à coup<br/>de faux. Hank est prêt à assurer ses arrières quand même, parce que c'est<br/>ce que font les bons partenaires. Si l'autre pouvait arrêter de le croire<br/>idiot et aveugle, ceci dit, ce serait chouette!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’étrange cas du manque de cervelle de monsieur Nick Burkhard, ou : Hank a compris l’essentiel depuis longtemps.

Généralement, dans les séries policières et les films du même tabac, le partenaire du héros est noir/amérindien/gay/chinois. Rayez les mentions inutiles, c’est une histoire de quotas télévisuels, et franchement, ça fait ricaner Hank. En quoi l’appartenance à une minorité influencerait-elle sur les capacités de déduction d’un individu, le classant héros ou faire-valoir ?  
Il attend avec impatience le jour où le faire-valoir comique et courageux sera un métis sino-amérindien adopté par un couple gay noir. Ce jour-là, il devra vingt dollars à Wu, d’ailleurs.  
Dans la vraie vie, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Noir ou pas, il a autant de cervelle que Nick et son teint de Blanche-Neige manquant de soleil. 

Petite rectification : en temps normal, il a autant de cervelle que Nick et son teint de Blanche-Neige manquant de soleil.

Ces derniers mois, c’est plutôt que Nick semble avoir la cervelle qui fait des nœuds avec autant d’entrain qu’un plat de spaghettis trop cuits.  
Et au passage, il prend Hank pour un imbécile avec des œillères taillées dans du béton, ce qui n’était encore jamais arrivé et est un chouia vexant, sacrebleu. 

*************

Il s’est passé quelque chose quand la Tante Mary est morte. Honnêtement, Hank n’a aucune idée de ce que c’était, en tout cas pour l’instant parce qu’il saura bien le fin mot de l’affaire un jour, pas plus prêt à lâcher le sujet que le flic moyen confronté à une énigme. Cependant, le nœud de l’affaire était là. Mary est morte et tout a changé.  
Un instant, le monde était normal, Nick allait demander Juliette en mariage, les affaires étaient parfois résolues, parfois non, mais tout était normal. Maintenant, le monde est dingue, les vieilles dames sont poursuivies par des tueurs psychopathes dont elles bottent les fesses avec entrain, technique et karaté sous les yeux de leurs neveux et des maniaques aux idées biscornues veulent tuer Nick à coup de faux. 

Le jour où une moissonneuse-batteuse folle s’en mêle, Hank demande son transfert à Hawaï. 

Non, sérieusement. 

Les meurtres bizarres sur fond de cultes louches, les trafics de vésicules biliaires humaines séchées, les absences mystérieuses de Nick, les tentatives de meurtre répétées sur la personne du dit Nick, l’horloger bizarre aux gilets de 1930, les cadavres inexpliqués, les blessures ressemblant à des morsures d’animaux inexistants sauf dans un manuel de cryptozoologie, pourquoi pas. Vivre dans un volume de Lovecraft est une chose, Hank est prêt à faire des concessions à ce qu’il croyait connaitre du monde au nom de son amitié avec Nick. Sa limite se situe aux machines agricoles possédées.  
Il est un flic avant tout, c’est pour cela que son deuxième mariage a échoué d’ailleurs, et démêler les écheveaux reste sa spécialité première. Il a donc pris le taureau par les cornes, et son stylo préféré, et il a mis par écrit tout ce bazar pour essayer d’y trouver une solution, une explication, n’importe quoi ! Le résultat lui a fait se demander s’il n’était pas temps qu’il investisse dans un pyjama qui s’attachait derrière et loue une chambre capitonnée dans un établissement calme où de gentilles dames en blanc lui donneraient des petites pilules roses et lui couperaient sa viande avec un couteau en plastique. C’était l’étape 1. La 2 a été quand il a fouillé le bureau de Nick quand celui-ci avait disparu, une fois de plus, sous un prétexte idiot bafouillé. Pour un flic, Nick ment très mal, tellement que c’en est gênant. 

Dans le tiroir, il y avait une mini arbalète. 

Nick est Buffy.  
En plus brun.  
Et moins avantagé côté décolleté. 

Hank a pris cette révélation avec bien plus de calme que celle de sa troisième femme le quittant pour la postière, et il a entrepris de couvrir les fesses de cette andouille de Burkhardt. Parce que c’est ce que fait un partenaire. Il dit des demi-vérités au Capitaine Renard, il fait semblant de croire aux excuses de Nick, il manque soigneusement d’apercevoir les traces de griffes ou de sabots ou d’appendices non identifiés sur les murs/le sol/le bras de son partenaire, il évite de questionner l’apparition très régulière dans leurs enquêtes bizarres de l’horloger tout aussi bizarre, bref, il se comporte en ami, et il attend. 

Un jour, bientôt dans l’idéal, Nick sera prêt à lui dire la vérité. Hank espère que dans cette vérité, il n’y aura pas d’adolescents fluorescents capillairement choucroutés mais même cela il sera près à l’entendre, parce que Nick est son ami et que Hank est prêt à tout entendre.  
Et aussi à s’assoir sur Nick si nécessaire pour l’empêcher de se faire une choucroute du même type sur le dessus de sa caboche, mais c’est un détail.  
Parce que c’est le rôle d’un bon partenaire. 

****F.


End file.
